


Harrison Slytherin

by IsysSkeeter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Summary:</strong> At the start of fifth year Harry decides to go look for a solution to a dream that Voldemort was making him have, because of his curiosity he ends up on the past on Hogwarts’ founders’ time. Slash Lemon HP/Slytherin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrison Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** if you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
>  **Pairing/s:** HP/Slytherin
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes
> 
>  **Dedicated to:** DarkAngel048 (who suggested me to do a HP/Slytherin fic)
> 
> **Beta:** [LogicalGoth](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1189696/)
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** time-travel, lemon, slash
> 
>  **Words in this chapter:** 2,105
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dreams / Letter / Newspaper_

**Prologue**

**–Lost–**

A fifteen year old teen with black messy hair, green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead was trembling in agony on his bed. Since Lord Voldemort was back, Harry continued to have the same dream.

_Harry entered the Chamber of Secrets and looked at the face of Salazar Slytherin in front of him, then looked at one of the pillars, approached and touched it with a white wand. A door appeared and he passed through the door, going down some stairs, entering a library. At the end of the library was a huge portrait of Salazar Slytherin and a man he cannot quite identify. Harry approached to look better but…_

He woke up. ‘Very well then, it’s only one way to find ought.’ He stood, putting on a night robe and invisibility cloak before leaving the boys’ dormitory, no one was in the common room, or on the way down to the second floor, to the girls’ bathroom.

–Open.– He entered the chambers, closing the entrance behind him with a quick: –Close.–

He ran to the pillar and touched on the right stone with his wand, the door appeared and Harry entered, going down the stairs to the library. He looked around until he saw the portrait behind a bed sheet. Harry approached and, taking a deep breath, he grabbed the end of the sheet to pull.

–I wouldn’t do it, if I were you.–

Harry turned around immediately pointing his wand at Voldemort.

–Why? Is this a fake?–

–No.– Voldemort chuckled at Harry’s reaction to him. –Now I can see why. You wish to see it?–

He didn’t give Harry a chance to respond, one move of his wand and the portrait was uncovered, a movement and Harry was forced to turn around to the portrait. Salazar Slytherin was looking him back with an arm surrounding the waist of a pregnant man, Harry looked at the other man and dropped to his knees. He could hear Voldemort behind him laughing.

–No… this is a lie…– Harry stood and pointed his own wand at Voldemort. –Crucio. – Voldemort barely avoided the spell. –This… that… is not a funny prank…– said Harry continuing to send hexes at Voldemort; who was doing his best to avoid them.

–Where is it?– Voldemort asked between hexes. Behind Harry, the portrait answered. –On the box there!– with a quick spell Voldemort make a box appear in front of Harry.

–Open it, Potter!–

Harry looked at the box, stopping the hexes, this was getting too odd. He opened the box and the world around him started spinning. Harry closed his eyes and hugged his legs, bringing his knees to his chest.

–HS–

The four Hogwarts founders were on the Great Hall discussing the next year when suddenly, from the ceiling, appeared some light that turned into a teen that fall from the ceiling. Rowena was the fastest and grabbed her wand pointing it at the boy making him lay down on the professors’ table. Helga ran to him and put her hand on his forehead and the other on his wrist.

“He’s fine, just asleep.”

Three of them took a deep breath, except Salazar, that approached the poor lad and looked at his clothes.

“His from the future… he’s a Gryffindor. Godric, he’s all yours.” And with that, Salazar left the room.

Godric laughed. “A Gryffindor, hmm? Well boy this is going to be a lot of fun.” He pointed his wand to the teen. “Enervate.”

–HS–

Rowena was wrong, as usual. She had said three days ago that a true Slytherin student would come from the future during the follow week, well today someone appeared from the future… a GRYFFINDOR.

Salazar took a deep breath, going to his private quarters in the dungeons.

He helped himself to a drink and then he sat looking at the fireplace, where a green fire was playing.

–HS–

Harry woke up and sat, looking around; he was in the Great Hall with Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Huflepuff. “Am I asleep?”

Godric laughed: “I think not my boy. I just used enervate on you. Which year are you from?”

“1995.”

“Wow. Can I keep him?”

Rowena smiled at Harry. “Go down to the dungeons, the second door on the right, when you came from the Slytherin common room.”

Harry stood, passed by a pouting Godric and went to the doors, when Rowena said: “The password to open it is in Parseltongue.”

“Ok, thank you milady” and with that he left, but could still hear Helga say: “He’s a gentlemen, I like him.”

Harry went to the door mentioned; noticed that the castle was in great appearance, but then again it must have only been a few years of age.

On the portrait was a huge snake with green eyes like his, which looked at him.

–Open please.– the snake nodded her head and the portrait opened.

Harry took a deep breath and entered. On a couch was Salazar Slytherin with a glass (that Harry suspected was an alcoholic beverage, probably firewhiskey) looking at a green fire. He looked around and he only could say two worlds to describe Salazar: snob pureblood.

“What do you want, _Gryffindor_?” Gryffindor was said with so much resentment that Harry felt his heart collapse to his feet.

“Lady Ravenclaw said to come here.”

“And you do everything that people tell you?”

“No sir. My professors used to say that if a rule is made they have to make sure that I don’t hear it or I’ll do anything to break it.”

The man looked at Harry.

“How did you open the door?”

Harry looked at a portrait on top of the fireplace with a snake, and because it was looking back, as if waiting for his answer, it was easy to pass to Parseltongue again: –This way, sir.–

Salazar let the glass fall, standing.

–You speak.–

–So do you.–

–Are you… my heir?–

–No. Your heir attacked me when I was one year and passed some of his powers to me.–

–Why did he do it?–

–I don’t know. He’s also the one that sent me to this time… by your others…– ‘and mine.’

–Good. Why are you looking at the snake?–

Harry looked again at Salazar.

–Because unlike you, I can’t control this, I have to look at a living snake in other to speak it, or speak with another speaker.–

“Very well then… that’s… acceptable.”

Harry snorted “Acceptable? I have no idea why I’m here, I was sent away from my time, from my friends, by a man that is trying to kill me since I was born, three months ago he was trying to kill me, now he sent me to the past, showed me this fake portrait with you and I and…” Harry stopped speaking. He had said too much already.

“Portrait? Tell me more about that _‘fake’_ portrait, boy.”

“I have a name. It’s Harry Potter.”

“Well, Harrison, answer my question.”

“It’s just Harry.” The look on Salazar’ face was colder than Harry any time had seen on Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. “Fine… there was this huge portrait, in your chamber of the secrets, in the secret library, that it’s you all snobby, grabbing my waist with one arm, and I: pregnant.”

“Pregnant? Are you sure?”

“I wasn’t fat, it was a pregnancy belly.”

Salazar bore a smug smile. –Oh, really?–

Harry felt a coldness go tough his whole body, from top to bottom. The portrait behind him closed, Harry looked at it feeling that something was wrong… very wrong.

Suddenly he was being pushed against the wall, Salazar with one hand on each of Harry’ arms.

“What…?” a mouth stole his one and all thoughts stops.

The hot lips claiming his own, was making Harry moan and melt. A tongue appeared demanding entrance that Harry let inside at once. The foreign tongue touched every place of Harry’s mouth, until finally; Harry had to push him away so he could breath, but it looked like he had forgotten how to do it and took several minutes to win his breath back, while that happened, a hand took his night robe from him arms, letting it fall to the floor, then grabbed his pajama top and pulled it over his head. Harry still couldn’t think and suddenly a hand was on his nipple touching it, while the mouth attacked his neck, on a sensitive spot. Harry forgot again how to breathe. The other hand grabbed his pajama bottoms and suddenly all contact was gone, except the hand on his pajamas, and the pants were pushed down.

The foreign clothes against him, against his skin, excited him. The mouth was back at his neck and the hands fell to his legs, forcing him to hug the huge body in front of him. Harry felt the other man's erection pressing against his own from beneath the Slytherin's pants and moan left his mouth, this was too much…

A hand left his leg and went to the man’ s trousers that fell at his feet and his underwear along with it. The feeling of the unclothed erection against his body, made Harry climb against the man. He wanted more, he needed more.

He felt Salazar smirk at his neck, and the same hand that had undressed him, now was between both their bodies and Harry groaned in protest. He felt something against his bottom and hugged the man tighter (legs and arms wrapping in a snakelike vice), the next moment something was entering him. He tried to expel it, it burned. Salazar's hands stayed at his waist and forced him to stay in place, against the wall not allowing Harry to run away. Harry screamed when it suddenly wasn’t just the head of the other man's shaft but the entire length of it inside of him. It hurt, it was like being cut open from the inside out.

–Relax… it will pass soon.–

Damn him… it’s not him that has huge cock up in his ass.

Harry sobbed trying to relax, which wasn’t happening soon. The man seemed to notice and started kissing Harry’ neck again while his hands massaged his waists and legs. Finally Harry started to relax and the pain began to disappear.

–Ready?–

–No?–

The man chuckled and moved himself out until it was just the head of his erection inside and then quickly pushed in again, making Harry gasp, it hurt but he didn’t tighten his muscles. Salazar entered in and out of Harry, making him grab the man with his nails as if his life depended on it.

‘It hurts.’

‘It wasn’t getting better.’

‘Every time he slams back in, it hurts like hell.’

Until one of the times that he slammed back in, he touched something that made Harry see white.

–What was that?–

–It’s about time…–

The man started slamming against that spot making Harry see white, and screaming for more, for him to go harder, move faster, until he started to feel something strange and suddenly Harry screamed aloud; coming, the man trust a two more times before coming inside of Harry.

Harry was patting on the man’ s shoulder, he felt tired, dirty and fulfilled. Suddenly the man was starting to take the length out.

–No…– the man chuckled but didn’t say anything, letting himself stay in that position a little longer.

Little by little, Harry’s thoughts started to came back and suddenly Harry knew pretty well who the man was, and more than that, he had just lost his virginity to a man that he barely knew just because of his teens hormones.

He tried to relinquish the man, but his arms and legs were too tired to move, so he had to have help from him. When Salazar pulled out Harry couldn’t suppress the groan from his mouth. His legs couldn’t handle his body and he started to fall, if Salazar hadn’t grabbed him he would have collapsed. Salazar grabbed him bridal stile and with a move of his hand, his pants and underwear were back on and went to a door, that opened alone, entering a huge bedroom; he put Harry down on the mattress and covered Harry, he undressed himself and then laid down next to Harry, hugging him by the waist, pushing Harry’s back against his body.

And Harry remembered the lost face that the Harry from the portrait had look back at him and now he knew and felt why.

(TBC)


End file.
